


And There Was Only One Bed

by SCUBACatwoman



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Fluff, Gay, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sleep Deprivation, bc im lazy, bullet fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Just read the title
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein





	And There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am not dead! Sorry it took me so long to post something new

  * Chase, Henrik, and the others go on a vacation
  * Chase and Henrik end up having to share a room
  * Somehow, they accidentally got a room with only one bed
  * There’s also no couch for some reason
  * No, Chase isn’t allowed to try to sleep in the bathtub
  * Nor is he allowed to sleep on the floor
  * Henrik is not allowed to do any of these things either
  * Night falls, and the two still haven’t figured out who’s going to take the bed
  * They end up compromising and agree that they’ll have to share and they’ll each take one side of the bed
  * Chase falls asleep almost immediately
  * Henrik is almost asleep when he feels Chase roll over, wrap an arm around him, and snuggle against his side
  * Henrik is lying there stiff as a board having an internal gay panic attack
  * He tries to move away but Chase’s grip on him only tightens
  * Maybe Chase sleeptalks and tells Henrik that he’s in love with him
  * And Henrik can’t fall asleep after that
  * In the morning, Henrik is at that level of sleep deprivation where he has no filter
  * And he lets it slip that he loves Chase
  * Cue the kissing and soft fluffy stuff




End file.
